The invention relates to an apparatus, particularly for transloading or handling vehicles, such as fork lift trucks and the like, for providing a field of view for carrying out work during darkness, particularly at military field transloading posts.
When transloading vehicles are used at night for military and semimilitary purposes, it is required that transloading and handling can be continued during darkness, without the necessary partial or complete illumination of the post giving an observer an opportunity to observe the post and the details linked with it.
The problem of being able to operate in darkness on so-called field transloading posts in an optimum invisible manner for a potential enemy has been solved in that either during complete darkness, or in the case of partial or general illumination, light energy with special spectral characteristics was used. To make this illuminating energy which is invisible to the naked eye visible for the eye, it is known to use image conversion equipment. However, it is a hindrance to wear such equipment when working and mobility, particularly with the hands free is impeded. Moreover, in the case of acceptable expenditure, such equipment is a compromise with respect to its dimensioning and optical aspects and this is not generally completely satisfactory. This particularly applies with regard to the depth of field when working within easy reach and the simultaneous orientation over a greater distance. In this respect the human eye is still the optimum image converter and after corresponding adaptation only requires a comparatively limited light energy.